Pneumonia by Wordwielder
by Kessy Rods
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Soluço teve pneumonia duas vezes. A primeira foi miserável. Já na segunda, ele tinha Banguela.


**Pneumonia**

**Título traduzido: Pneumonia**

**Autora: ****Wordwielder **

**Tradutora: KessyRMasen**

**Sinopse: **_Soluço teve pneumonia duas vezes. A primeira foi miserável. Já na segunda, ele tinha Banguela._

* * *

**DreamWorks e Cressida Cowell** tem os direitos de _Como Treinar Seu Dragão_. Esta fanfiction pertence à **Wordwielder**, que me autorizou a tradução para o português.

_DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell have the rights of How To Train Your Dragon. This fanfiction belongs to Wordwielder, who allowed me to translate for portuguese._

* * *

**Nota da Autora: Em **_**Wingspan**_** eu mencionei Soluço tendo pneumonia uma vez. MoonRose91 pediu para ver isso, então aqui está. Às vezes eu fico tão emocional escrevendo isto, a primeira parte me fez querer chorar!**

* * *

Soluço Spantosicus Strondus III tinha onze anos, ele estava miserável e sua mãe era como um membro fantasma: não estava mais lá, mas ainda se sentia. Ela tinha ido embora por anos agora, e na maioria dos dias Soluço podia enfrentar a provocação e a decepção de seu pai sem o amor e fé de sua mãe nele. Mas hoje, com seus dentes batendo em sua boca com os arrepios, quando ele continuava tossindo coisas que ele preferia não ver e sua respiração doía como fogo de dragão, ele queria apenas sua mãe para lhe fazer chá e beijar sua bochecha. Soluço teve gripe um dia, e no outro ele estava preso em sua cama com pneumonia. Sua avó, a Anciã, tinha instruído seu pai a fazê-lo beber e mantê-lo na cama, e ele tinha enviado Bocão para checá-lo, porque ao menos Bocão o conhecia.

"Eu sinto sua falta na ferraria," Bocão disse, enfiando os cobertores que Soluço mantinha jogando fora firmemente sobre seu queixo. "Um silêncio horrível, como nunca antes por muito tempo."

Soluço sorriu o melhor que ele podia para Bocão. "Eu sinto falta também" ele disse.

E era verdade. Soluço estava enlouquecendo de tédio. Ele não era um ocioso natural. Ele passava dias desenhando, construindo e explorando, e seu quarto lhe oferecia pouco, e a cama em que estava confinado menos ainda. Ele desenhou esboços de pelo menos dez novas invenções, mas ele não podia começar a construir nenhuma delas. Ele desenhou retratos de quase todo mundo na aldeia, vários de Astrid Hofferson. Ele tentou esculpir, mas depois julgou que provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia segurar uma faca afiada com as mãos trêmulas.

A pneumonia deu a ele solitárias duas semanas e meia, e quando ele voltou à sua aldeia-mundo, ainda exausto e fraco, ninguém o reconheceu.

Na outra vez que ele adoeceu, sua vida estava quase irreconhecível. A Guerra dos Dragões tinha ido e vindo, e ao lado de sua cama sentava um ansioso Fúria da Noite, que cada vez que ele vomitava ou tossia ou gemia, choramingava em simpatia.

"Obrigado, amigo," ele disse asperamente, enquanto sua mão tocava seu focinho. "Eu vou chutar isso eventualmente."

Banguela assentiu.

Soluço era eternamente grato pela companhia do seu dragão. Banguela o entretia apenas sendo o Banguela. Ele passou horas focando-se no Fúria da Noite para desenhos melhores que seus originais. E é claro, ele falou com ele. De certa forma, parecia como nos primeiros estágios do seu relacionamento, onde eram apenas eles dois.

Obviamente, todo mundo apareceu. Os gêmeos brigaram entre si, o que era altamente divertido. Perna-de-Peixe trouxe rolos de sua mãe e uma boa conversa. Melequento veio por um tempo e eles conversaram sobre Dente de Anzol. Bocão trouxe novidades da ferraria. E Astrid, é claro, Astrid. Ela trouxe a si mesma, sua personalidade, e um beijo. Soluço tentou protestar. "Você vai ficar doente," mas ela disse que não ligava e o beijou de novo.

Até seu pai passou um bom tempo ao lado de sua cama, discutindo sobre a aldeia e liderança com ele, porque "um dia, filho, você será o chefe, e você precisa conhecer o seu material." Soluço estava em júbilo – houve um tempo em que ninguém duvidava que a posição de líder passaria de Soluço para Melequento, pensamento horrível esse, no entanto.

Agora até seu pai achava que ele poderia ser um bom chefe.

Banguela nem sequer uma vez deixou seu lado durante a semana inteira que ele esteve doente. Outra coisa que ele devia a Banguela.

"Obrigado," ele sussurrou para o dragão adormecido perto do fogo, e Banguela zumbiu.

* * *

**N/T: **_Eu li essa oneshot e achei a coisa mais fofa, e então eu tive que traduzir. Espero que gostem. Reviews?_


End file.
